


Hayride

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-24
Updated: 2000-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: It's the Vecchio annual Halloween Hayride.





	Hayride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hayride

## Hayride

by Innusiq

Author's webpage: http://tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

Author's notes: Comments are always welcomed. tky!

* * *

Title: Hayride  
Author: Jenny Hill  
Ratings: G  
Genre: Slash (very mild - so mild if you blink you could miss it - so no blinking!) Category: Holiday (closing in on Halloween) and I don't 
    
    
    think there really is           a plot but maybe a bit sappy.  Can't live without
    sap. Pairing(s):        Fraser/Vecchio
    Spoilers:       NONE
    

Teaser: The Vecchio annual Halloween season hayride. 

Just went on one of these - well, it wasn't a Vecchio hayride but it was still fun and where the idea came from. Enjoy! 

Hayride   
by: Jenny Hill 

A chilled breeze blew through the trees sending a cascade of multi-colored leaves to the ground. It had been a typical autumn day - one of the last warm ones before the winter weather bared its ugly head and even though the temperature would be dipping into the fifties that evening, it was a perfect night for a hayride. 

Vecchios were everywhere, young and old, running around the picnic site. The adults were preparing the campfire, setting out the food prepared for the evening and watching the children play tag in the dying sunlight. The Vecchio's Mountie was there too, standing aside letting all the work be done. 

It wasn't in Fraser's nature to stand by and do nothing but he had been ordered to do just that and he never disobeyed an order - especially when it came from Mrs. Vecchio. He so wanted to help with the campfire that Ray and Tony seemed to be having difficulty getting started but after a look from the family's matriarch Fraser decided it was best to leave the two men to their chore. So instead Fraser stood off to the side, away from the picnic site and watched the Vecchio children, and his wolf, play. He would have to have a word with Diefenbaker about proper "wolf" conduct when they returned home. 

Maria and Tony had four rambunctious children. There was the eldest, Anthony who was 10; Theresa who was 8; Rosanna who just turned 7; and Marcus, the baby, who was 5. Each of them possessed the spitfire Vecchio attitude and a charm that no one could deny anything to. No parent would ever admit to having a favorite child nor did any one person admit to having a favorite niece, nephew, Aunt or Uncle but Fraser, he had a favorite amongst Maria's children. Her name was Rosanna or as Ray preferred to call her, Rosie. It wasn't that she was any better than the rest of her siblings, as he believed they were all beautiful and wonderful children. There was just something about her that pulled on his heartstrings. 

Fraser watched as it was Rosanna's turn to be "it" in their game of tag and all the other children were being too illusive for her. Even little Marcus was a speed demon that evening. When Fraser saw her bottom lip stick out in a pout he couldn't let her torture (or his own) continue. When Rosanna looked in his direction he made a motion with his finger for her to come over. 

Rosanna smiled and ran towards Fraser, her silky hair swishing back and forth in the wind. When she was just an arms length away, her green eyes smiled up at him and with a tap of her hand on his leg she yelled, "Tag, your it," and turned running in the opposite direction yelling again, "Uncle Benny's it!" The exclamation caused all the children to shriek excitedly as they ran in opposite directions of one another leaving Diefenbaker in a frenzy trying to decide which one to chase after. 

That one exclamation from Rosanna made Fraser realize why she was his favorite. She was the only one that called him that, Uncle Benny, just as her own blood uncle was the only one who called him Benny. Ray and Rosanna had many similarities that made it so if you didn't know who her parents were, it could easily be assumed that Ray was her father. They both had the same beautiful green eyes. Rosanna spoke with the same conviction and passion as her uncle - even if it was over trivial seven-year-old things, which to a seven-year-old are not trivial. Her hair was very similar in texture as he could only remember Ray's being. And the most striking of the similarities, a curse some may call it, was they both had the Vecchio nose. Fraser loved that nose. 

Shaking off his thoughts and with a smile on his face, Fraser jogged out to join the children in their game of tag. The first child he could tag was Anthony and even that took a few minutes. Fraser eventually helped a few of them get away for the "it" of the round by lifting them up in the air. They were his family. It was an extraordinary feeling being able to say he had a family. He had been without one for far too long. 

* * *

How the heck Fraser ever made a fire out of rocks and sticks he would never know. He was having a hard enough time with wood, paper and a match or two or three actually. But they did prevail and after a good 15 to 20 minutes of stuffing newspaper and blowing Tony and Ray finally got the fire started. When they both stood back to take in the masterpiece of a campfire, their faces were glowing with pride. 

"It's just a fire you two. You didn't find the cure to cancer or anything," Francesca said walking by the two men who were smiling way too much for her liking over such a small feat. "Even cavemen could start a fire." 

"You're not funny Frannie," Ray said in retaliation but it was a half-hearted retort because he was just too pleased with himself over the fire to care that she didn't care. 

Francesca rolled her eyes and headed to the pavilion where the food was set up, offering help to her mother and sister with the rest of the preparations. 

Ray left Tony's side to join Fraser, wherever he was. The last time he had seen him, Fraser was standing to the right of the pavilion watching his nieces and nephews playing a game of tag with Diefenbaker. Approaching where Fraser had been standing, Ray scratched his head wondering where Fraser had gotten to until he heard him. 

It was the most wonderful sound and one he cherished because it wasn't a common occurrence. Fraser was laughing. Looking in the direction of the children, Ray spotted Fraser and at that point he had been tackled to the ground and was being attacked with ticklish Vecchio fingers. It was a joyful, free flowing laugh that told Ray he was enjoying himself beyond words. But then again, Fraser always enjoyed himself with the family. 

Another thing Ray noticed was that Diefenbaker was being of no help to his Alpha pack mate. All the wolf did was circle around them, barking encouragingly - as if his nieces and nephews needed any further encouraging. Shaking his head, Ray headed down to save his friend. Even though Fraser probably didn't believe he needed saving, there was just something about too much of a good thing not being a good thing that told Ray he needed to put a stop on the "dog pile on the Mountie." 

"Okay, who wants a s'more?" Ray asked as he approached the pile of Vecchio children that seemed to cover the Mountie completely. It was a diversion, plain and simple. Bribe the kids and get a few moments alone with Fraser. There was nothing wrong with that. 

The mentioning of a tasty treat had every child popping up shouting "Me!" 

"Well then go see your dad," Ray said making a sweeping motion with his arm in the direction of his brother-in-law. Tony was standing at the top of the hill looking down at his brood. 

"Yeah!" All the children took off running towards their father laughing and giggle the entire way. 

"You can thank me later," Ray said as he offered his hand to Fraser. 

"Thank you for what, Ray?" Fraser took hold of the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled up off the ground. 

"For saving you from being tickled to death by a mob a children," Ray said, stating the obvious that his friend seemed to be oblivious to. 

"Don't be silly, Ray. They were just having fun." 

"Yeah and at your expense. They are children Benny. You are the adult. You don't have to let them have their way out of politeness." 

"Ray . . . " Fraser began trying to assure Ray he was in no way being pushed around by the younger Vecchios but the shuffling of small feet through the leaves brought their attention around to Rosanna. 

"Uncle Benny?" The small child said the name in a question when she came to a stop between the two men. 

"Yes, Rosanna?" 

Looking up at Fraser with her supplicating eyes she asked, "Can you make me my s'more?" 

Smiling at the request and unable to refuse it, Fraser agreed. "Of course Rosanna - Excuse me Ray." 

He had wanted to get a few moments alone with Fraser before the rest of the family showed up; the rest of the family that didn't know and wouldn't understand about their relationship. Of course, Ray didn't care about them or of what they would think but he would bite his tongue and curtail his actions towards his lover for his mother's sake and for the day. 

Fraser and Rosanna were already halfway up the hill, hand in hand and Ray had no other choice but to follow after them. 

* * *

When the eight o'clock hour arrived, almost a half-hour passed sunset the familiar noise of a tractor could be heard in the distance and the children excitedly laughed and cheered in anticipation of the hayride. This was an annual event Mrs. Vecchio planned that had taken place for the last eight years and yet there was one person present that had never experienced the hayride. 

This was Fraser's first year in attendance to the entire hubbub of the Vecchio hayride tradition: picnic, campfire, hayride and who knew what else. Since knowing Fraser, Ray had invited him every year but Fraser always seemed to come up with an excuse each time as to why he couldn't attend. A third times the charm as the saying goes but this year was different. This year they were a "couple" and Ray was fairly certain that was the deciding factor in Fraser's decision to say yes this year when asked. Ray was looking forward to the year when it's just assumed Fraser would be there and he didn't need to be asked. 

Once all the children and adults who were going on the hayride were loaded up, the tractor pulled out onto the trails leading through the park grounds. Mrs. Vecchio remained behind, as did a few of the older family members. Tony also opted to remain behind to maintain the fire for the return of the riders. And Diefenbaker, instead of staying behind at the picnic site or going on the hayride, he chose to run through the woods, which Fraser seemed pleased with and approved of. 

The minute they pulled out of sight of the picnic site all hell broke loose as hay started flying everywhere. Ray and Fraser were seated on the back end of the trailer to make sure no one fell off the back and parents and other adults were stationed sporadically up the side for the same purpose. 

Ray thought now would be his time, his chance for a few quiet, well a few moments "somewhat" alone with Fraser. He would be secluded from the hoards of spying eyes, in the dark with his lover. That is as close to alone as he was going to get in the situation they were in. 

"You having fun Benny?" 

Fraser turned his head to look at Ray and smiled. "Yes Ray, very much so." 

"Good." Ray sneaked a hold of Fraser's hand in the dark and squeezed but didn't let go. "I'm glad you decided to come this year." 

Shock was the look on Fraser face. He couldn't understand why Ray would think he would want to be anywhere else. "Why wouldn't I, Ray? Where else is there for me to be?" 

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You didn't come last year . . . or the year before for that matter." 

"Ah," Fraser understood now. "Ray, the first year you asked me . . . although we were partners and friends . . ." 

"Best friends," Ray corrected. 

"Yes, best friends, I still felt uncomfortable around your family in a normal gathering and I just didn't feel like I belonged here," Fraser said, trying to explain his reasoning. 

"But Benny, you've always belonged here, with us." 

"Yes, Ray, I know that know. The second year . . . I was still wrestling with my own feelings for you and I made myself feel uncomfortable. It was hard enough facing you everyday knowing that I loved you but to compound it with off duty contact was miserable. I just couldn't come last year because it would have been unbearable." 

"And this year?" Ray asked, prodding a little further. 

Fraser placed his other hand on Ray's so he was cupping Ray's one in both of his own. "This year . . . this year you are my family. I know you've always been my family but this year, I love you and you love me. We love each other and your family accepts that. You and I are one. Wherever you go, I will follow - with no need to be asked to do so." Oddly, Fraser couldn't help but think that it had been that way from the beginning no matter how much he tried to deny it. 

"Benny . . ." and before Ray could finish what he was about to say, a handful of hay hit the backs of their heads. 

Turning around to meet their attacker, a giggling seven-year-old smiled. "I got you." 

"Yes you did," Ray agreed. "Now come here." 

Rosanna happily crawled her way towards them, as the trailer made its own way over the bumpy terrain of the park grounds. Once seated in-between her two favorite uncles she snuggled against Fraser and sighed, happy to just sit and enjoy the rest of the ride in peace as her other brothers and sister and cousins carried on like . . . children. 

Ray couldn't help but notice that she had a duel personality. At home, on her own, with her own family, she was 100% pure bred Vecchio consisting of temper tantrums, attitude, attitude and more attitude. But in the Mountie's presence, in the presence of the person he loved as much as his own family - if not more - Rosanna acted like a little miniature Fraser: polite and quiet and reserved. Of course it was all a show for the man she seemed to have a small crush on. Ray couldn't help but notice and agree that she had good tastes too! 

* * *

After the ride was over and the food was just about gone and all the children seemed to need carrying to their respected parent's cars, then Ray thought he would get a few moments of peace and quiet with Fraser on their drive back to town. He thought. 

"Mommy?" Rosanna called out as they were loading up the cars. 

"Yes dear," Maria replied to her daughter's one word, one name question. 

"Can I ride with Uncle Ray and Uncle Benny?" 

With her hands on her hips, Maria replied with an answer that meant yes. "Well, you'll just have to ask Uncle Ray now, won't you." 

Rosanna smiled as she turned and ran from her parent's vehicle to the pretty green one that her Uncle drove. "Uncle Ray!" 

Ray closed the trunk and turned in the direction of his name. "Yes, Rosie?" 

"Can I ride home with you and Uncle Benny?" 

Ray smiled. "I don't know Rosie." He then turned to Fraser as he approached the car. "Hey Benny, do you think we have enough room for Rosie?" Ray already knew what the answer would be. Fraser was such a sucker. 

A yawn escaped before Fraser could answer. 

"We keeping you up Benny?" Ray's question was accompanied by a giggle from Rosanna. 

"No," Fraser replied bluntly. He looked at Rosanna who seemed to be waiting on his response. "I think we have plenty of room Ray, don't you?" 

Ray wanted to say no. He yearned to say no but he just couldn't. "You're right as always Benny. Okay, you two get loaded up into the car while I make my last rounds with the family." 

"Yeah!" Rosanna exclaimed as she rushed over to Fraser. 

Ray just shook his head and muttered to himself, "We're both suckers." 

Once Ray made his rounds saying goodnight to everyone that were left and making sure they all got off safely, then he returned to the Riv. He had expected to find Fraser in the passenger seat, his assigned seat in the vehicle but when he looked, there was no Fraser. 

Ray turned to look back at his troupe in the backseat. "Hey Ben . . ." Ray's words trailed off when he saw there was only one set of eyes staring back at him still wide open and sparkling with merriment after the evening's events. 

"Shhhh," Rosanna said quietly pressing her finger against her lips. Then she snuggled down next to a sleeping Fraser with Diefenbaker snoozing on her other side. The three of them were a photo-op waiting to happen. Fraser looked happy even in his sleep. 

Ray simply laughed to himself at the scene, the wonderful scene playing out in his car as he righted himself to face the front again. He started the car as quietly as possible, which wasn't easy with a 1971 Buick Riviera and took his family home. His quiet moment alone with Fraser could wait. These moments were the moments that really mattered anyway. 

The End (1/1) 

Comments? 


End file.
